A Private Little War
Streszczenie Podczas wyprawy naukowej na Neural, prymitywną planetę, chroniona przez Pierwszą dyrektywę Spock, Kirk i McCoy robią małe rozpoznanie co do form życia i składu chemicznego. Spock znajduje odciski stóp Mugato, białego, małpopodobnego stworzenia. Kirk przypomina sobie swoją pierwszą wizytę na tej planecie, która miała miejsce 13 lat wcześniej. Spock twierdzi, że jest taka planeta, jak Ziemia. Kirk zauważa, że jej mieszkańcy są pokojowo usposobieni i pozostają na tym samym poziomie rozwoju od wieków, wciąż polując przy użyciu łuków i strzał. Mówi tez, że nigdy nie walczą między sobą. Kirk i Spock słyszą krzyk kilku miejscowych i biegną zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Jest rzeczą oczywistą, że to, co trzymają miejscowi, nie jest łukiem i strzałami, a strzelba. Kirk mówi, że to niemożliwe, by sami wynaleźli taką broń w tak krótkim czasie. Nadchodzi grupa, której przewodzi Tyree, mężczyzna, u którego Kirk zamieszkał podczas poprzedniej misji. Wchodzą prosto w pułapkę uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Ostrzeżony przez Spocka że nie wolno mu użyć fazera, Kirk rzuca kamieniem w stronę jednego ze strzelców, prowokując go do wystrzału i zdradzenia swej pozycji. Drugi mężczyzna próbuje się ukryć, podobnie jak Kirk i Spock. Zaczyna się pościg i McCoy wzywa ''Enterprise'' by przygotował się do ściągnięcia zwiadu. Spock , postrzelony przez jednego z mężczyzn, pada na ziemię. Kirk pomaga mu wstać i obaj docierają do McCoya. Cała trójka zostaje ściągnięta na pokład, a ścigający ich strzelcy dziwią się, gdzie mogli zniknąć. Zjawiają się na statku, gdzie czeka juz ekipa medyczna.. Gdy sanitariusze zajmują się Spockiem, odzywa się czerwony alarm; zbliża się statek Klingonów. Kirk pyta McCoya o stan Spocka lecz on może jedynie odpowiedzieć "Jeszcze nie wiem, Jim." Kirk przybywa na mostek. Chekov wyjaśnia, że Klingoni nie wiedzą o ich obecności. Uhura proponuje skontaktować się z Gwiezdną Flotą, ale Kirk nie chce alarmować w ten sposób Klingonów. Kirk zaczyna rozważać prawdopodobieństwo faktu, że mieszkańcy planety nauczyli się wyrabiać broń palną kilka lat po tym, jak nauczyli się wytapiać żelazo. Ludzie na mostku wymyślają powody, dla których mogłoby się to zdarzyć, ale kapitan przerywa te rozważania. Stan Spocka jest fatalny, ponieważ na pokładzie nie ma zastępczych organów do przeszczepu, które byłyby dla niego odpowiednie. Ekipa medyczna zmuszona jest po prostu czekać. Szczęśliwie Spock jest w dobrych rękach McCoy'a i jego zastępcy Dr. M'Benga, który ma doświadczenie w leczeniu Wolkan. Kirk wyjaśnia doktorowi, że muszą wracać na planetę, razem, przekonując go, że nie musi doglądać Spocka osobiście, skoro zajmuje się nim M'Benga, jego rekomendowany a muszą odkryć, co spowodowało zjawienie się na planecie broni palnej. Gdy pytają Scottyego for period clothing, Kirk zostaje ostrzeżony, że Enterprise może być zmuszony do opuszczenia orbity, by uniknąć wykrycia :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4211.4 Utrzymanie naszej obecności w sekrecie... to wielkie taktyczne wyzwanie. W dodatku nie mogę zaryzykować kontaktu z dowództwem Gwiezdnej Floty. Musze podjąć akcję zgodnie z własnym osądem. Wybrałem złamanie rozkazów... i podjęcie kontaktu z mieszkańcami." McCoy i Kirk przesyłają się na planetę. McCoy przypomina o rozkazach. Kirk recalls it was his own recommendation not to permit contact with the inhabitants. Kirk zostaje zaatakowany przez Mugato. Zostaje ukąszony i zatruty jadem stworzenia. Doświadczenie i medyczne zapasy McCoya nie są wystarczające, by uratować życie Kirka. Próbuje skontaktować się ze statkiem, ale bezskutecznie– Enterprise opuścił orbitę. Kirk prosi, by zabrał go do Tyree, a w tym trakcie miejscowi już ich odnajdują. McCoy wyjaśnia im, że muszą zabrać Kirka do Tyree. Zostają zabrani do obozu. :"Dziennik medyczny, data gwiezdna 4211.8. Kirk miał rację co do tych ludzi. Mimo że obawiają się naszej odmienności, są współczujący i gościnni. Dowiedziałem się, że myśliwy Tyree jest teraz ich przywódcą. Wkrótce ma wrócić razem ze swą żoną, o której mówią, że umie uleczyć skutki trucizny. Mój problem - kapitan jest w głębokim wstrząsie. Muszę zapewnić mu ciepło i utrzymać go przy życiu." Tyree i jego żona, Nona śledzą kilku mężczyzn ze strzelbami. Kobieta wyjaśnia mężowi, ze muszą mieć takie same "kije ogniste", a wtedy staną się silniejsi i będą mogli odebrać wrogom ich domy i zapasy. Tyree jest pewny, że ich wrogowie opamiętają się, a wtedy znów zapanuje pokój. Nona w to nie wierzy. Przypomina, że jest jedną z kahn-ut-tu, kobiet cenionych przez mężczyzn za mądrość i umiejętności. Tyree odpowiada, ze wziął ją, ponieważ rzuciła na niego urok. Nona odpowiada, ze jeszcze więcej czarów wykorzystała, by zatrzymać go przy sobie. Zrywa jakąś roślinę i przesuwa nią po jego twarzy i ramieniu. Tyree jest pod wyraźnym działaniem efektu kontaktu z rośliną . Chwyta Nonę i namiętnie całuje. Przerywa im posłaniec z obozu. Tyree jest odurzony przez roślinę, ale Nona mówi, ze przyprowadzi go tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe. McCoy zauważa, że Kirk dygocze. Używa fazera, by rozpalić kamienie w jaskini i utrzymać ciepło. Gdy rozgrzewa ostatni z trzech kamieni, wraca Nona i widzi go, jak używa fazera. Jest zaskoczona. Wycofuje się po cichu, by McCoy jej nie dostrzegł. Gdy Tyree wraca do obozu, Nona żąda, by powiedział jej, kim jest ten mężczyzna, nim ona udzieli mu pomocy. Tyree mówi, że obiecał Kirkowi milczenie. Nona przypomina, ze jest jego żoną i żąda odpowiedzi, albo Kirk umrze nie doczekawszy jej pomocy Na pokładzie Enterprise siostra Chapel ujmuje rękę Spocka, gdy patrzy na tablicę kontrolną. Dr. M'Benga wchodzi i pielęgniarka szybko kładzie rękę Spocka na łóżku. M'Benga uspokaja ją i zapewnia, że Spock koncentruje się jedynie na samouzdrowieniu i dlatego odczyty stoją tak nisko. Jest swoista autohipnoza. Mówi, że Spock jest świadomy, jedynie nie może dać o tym znać. Mówi też, że Spock prawdopodobnie wie, iż trzymała go za rękę. Siostra Chapel patrzy na niego w zaskoczeniu, jest wyraźnie zmieszana. Tyree i Nona wchodzą do jaskini. Kobieta wyrywa z ziemi korzeń Mako i trzyma go nad klatką piersiową Kirka. Roślina porusza się w jej dłoni. McCoy pyta, co to jest. Nona odpowiada, ze tylko niewielu wie, jak go użyć. Daje Tyree swój nóż, a ten nacina jej palec. Nona dotyka korzeniem rany Kirka, potem kładzie dłoń na roślinie. Jej krew i krew Kirk mieszają się na korzeniu Mako. Ich umysły łączą się. Tyree delikatnie uderza w bęben. Trucizna zostaje zneutralizowana i Kirk odzyskuje przytomność, po czym zasypia. McCoy odsuwa korzeń i widzi, że rana została całkowicie uleczona. Nona oświadcza, ze teraz Kirk należy do niej. Tyree wyjaśnia doktorowi McCoy że legenda mówi, iż mężczyzna nie może niczego odmówić kobiecie, która połączyła się z nim w ten sposób. McCoy budzi się i widzi, że Kirk zniknął, ale odkrywa, że siedzi on w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Gdy do niego podchodzi, wstaje Tyree. Kirk nie pamięta niczego, co zdarzyło się po ataku zwierzęcia, ale wie, że Tyree znalazł kobietę kahn-ut-tu by go uzdrowiła. Kirk prosi Tyree, by opowiedział im o broni, jaka dysponują jego wrogowie. Tyree zapewnia go, ze dowie się wszystkiego. Na Enterprise odczyty Spocka wahają się, ale rosną. Dr. M'Benga że ktoś powinien teraz nie odstępować jego łóżka. Nakazuje siostrze Chapel, by jeśli Spock się zbudzi, zrobiło dokładnie to, czego zażąda Tyree mówi Kirkowi, że "ogniste kije" zjawiły się jakiś rok temu, i że robią je mieszkańcy miast. McCoy pyta, czy przedtem nie widziano u nich kogoś obcego. Tyree odpowiada, że nie. Kirk pyta wie, czy nie mogliby udać się nocą na przeszpiegi. Tyree ostrzega przed Mugato, które podróżują nocą. Nona unaocznia fakt, że Kirk i McCoy mają dość możliwości, by uczynić Tyree bardzo silnym. Kirk wyjaśnia jej, że są po prostu gośćmi z sąsiedniej wioski. Przerywa mu i mówi, że wie, iż przybyli z nieba i dysponują bronią znacznie silniejszą niż "ogniste kije". Tyree ostrzega ją, by nie mówiła o tym z nikim. Nona twierdzi, że jej pomoc domaga się rewanżu. Kirk mówi jej, ze jest wdzięczny, ale broń przyszła do jej ludu wcześniej niż wiedza, której ona wymaga. Tłumaczy jej znaczenie Pierwszej Dyrektywy. Nona rozumie tylko, że Kirk nie chce im pomóc. Jest zdegustowana. Tyree rozumie sprawy lepiej niż ona i odmawia zabijania kogokolwiek. McCoy mówi do Jima nasilenie konfliktu może być sprawką Klingonów, i ze może istnieć sposób na zbalansowanie różnic. Ale ta możliwość kłopocze Kirka. Tyree, McCoy i Kirk idą do miasta. Kirk ogłusza strażnika i Tyree zabiera jego broń. thumb|Krell mówi o ofiarowaniu większej ilosci "kijów ognistych" do Apelli Wrogo nastawiony miastowy imieniem Apella wchodzi do pokoju z Klingonem, Krellem. Klingon mówi mu, by przyprowadził mężczyznę, który zabił najwięcej przeciwników, gdyż jest on przykładem dla innych. Ofiarowuje sprowadzenie bardziej zaawansowanej broni palnej. McCoy i Kirk kontynuują śledztwo. Znajdują węgiel for forging, i siarkę, z których wyrabia się proch strzelniczy. Wchodzą do budynku i znajdują kuźnię, kilka luf, and barrels wysokiej jakości, które nie mogłyby być wykonane przez mieszkańców planety. To dowód, że broń dostarczyli Klingoni. Na zewnątrz słyszą głosy, i ukrywają się. Wchodzą Klingon i Apella, rozmawiający o nagrodzie za odwagę i podboje. Klingon upewnia, że nagroda będzie wielka, nawet panowanie nad planetą. Podczas rozmowy obu mężczyzn coś aktywuje trikorder McCoya i jego sygnał zdradza obecność intruzów. Kirk przemyka się za kuźnię i atakuje Klingona, powodując, że jego strzelba wypala. Udaje się pokonać Klingona i Apellę, ale dźwięk strzału zwabia dwóch innych mężczyzn z bronią. Po zagorzałej walce udaje się im uciec. Uciekając słyszą krzyk, że w mieście są intruzi. Trwa pościg. W ambulatorium Spock wybudza się częściowo z hipnozy. Woła siostrę Chapel i prosi, by go uderzyła. Początkowo odmawia, ale Spock ponawia prośbę. Jej pierwsze uderzenie jest ledwie odczuwalne przez Spocka, prosi więc, by uderzyła silniej. Wyjaśnia, że ból pomoże mu wrócić do przytomności. Pielęgniarka zaczyna uderzać go coraz mocniej. Wchodzi Scotty i myśląc, że Spock jest atakowany, odciąga Chapel. Dr. M'Benga wpada do pokoju i zmusza Spocka, by usiadł. Z całą siłą uderza go w twarz. Po kilku uderzeniach Spock zatrzymuje jego rękę i wyjaśnia, że już się zbudził. Będąc świadkiem tego dziwnego rytuału Scotty kwestionuje jego zasadność. Spock i M'Benga mówią mu, że to naturalna odpowiedź na wolkańskie samouzdrawianie. Na powierzchni planety Kirk wyjaśnia Tyree jak używa się strzelby; przeznaczenie spustu i kurka. Tyree podnosi strzelbę do ramienia i strzela. Trafia w cel, rozbijając go na kawałki. McCoy prosi Jima o rozmowę w sprawie nowej polityki postępowania.Jest naprawdę zaniepokojony tym, ze Kirk chce, aby obie strony miały tę broń. Kirk broni swej decyzji. McCoy przypomina mu o mocy Nony, która prawdopodobnie nad nim panuje. Kirk tłumaczy, ze chce wyrównać szanse obu stron, jednak McCoy obawia się, że doprowadzi to do nieustannej wojny. Dyskutują o ziemskich wojnach i jak na nie wpłynęła równowaga sił. Zmagają się z tą decyzją, ale nie ma lepszej drogi. Ponieważ Tyree odmawia walki, mają nadzieję przekonać Nonę. Spock wraca na mostek, gdy Enterprise ponownie zajmuje orbitę. Zbliża się czas umówionego kontaktu. Czujniki wykrywają, że Klingon przesłał się już na pokład swego statku. Kirk idzie za Noną do wodospadu, ale kobieta wierzy, że przyszedł tam, bo ona tego chciała. Zrywa to samo zioło, którego użyła przeciw Tyree i zaczyna kusić Kirka. Tymczasem Kirk chce po prostu porozmawiać. Zostaje odurzony w ten sam sposób, co Tyree, który przypadkiem ich widzi. Jego zazdrość wzrasta gdy Kirk odchodzi od Nony tylko po to, by do niej wrócić. Tyree podnosi strzelbę i odwodzi kurek. Kirk i Nona wymieniają pocałunek, ale Tyree nie może zmusić się, by strzelić. Czuje obrzydzenie do tej broni wiedząc, że jest to zła rzecz. Rzuca ją na ziemię i ucieka miedzy drzewa. Tymczasem Mugato atakuje Kirka i Nonę. Kirkjest odurzony i nie może pomóc kobiecie. Zwierzę poważnie zagraża kobiecie ale Kirk na koniec znajduje fazer i zabija je. Jako ze wciąż nie do końca jest przytomny, Nona uderza go w głowę kamieniem i zabiera urządzenie. Tyree wraca do obozu. McCoy zauważa, że nie ma on broni. Wypytawszy go, McCoy żąda, by zabrał go tam, gdy był. Znajdują tam Kirka, rozcierającego głowę i wciąż na pół zamroczonego. Nona biegnie do wrogich miastowych. Żąda, by zabrali ją do Apelli, gdyż on wie, jak użyć nowej broni. Pokazuje im fazer. Mężczyźni wiedzą, że kobieta jest kahn-ut-tu, i chcą jedynie mieć ją dla siebie. Musi z nimi walczyć. McCoy proponuje Kirkowi zastrzyk. Ten odmawia i odkrywa, ze zginął jego fazer. Odgadują, że zabrała go Nona. Nona mówi miastowym, że broń, którą zdobyła, jest silniejsza niż ich "ogniste kije". Tamci wciąż próbują ją obezwładnić. Podczas walki zaskakują ich Tyree, McCoy i Kirk. Tyree woła Nonę. Miastowi myślą, że zastawiono na nich pułapkę. Ogłuszają None i rzucają ją na ziemię. Jedna ze strzelb wypala i McCoy zostaje ranny w ramię, ale to tylko draśnięcie. Tyree i Kirk podejmują walkę. Rozgniewany Tyree zaczyna walić jednego z mężczyzn kamieniem. Kirk powstrzymuje go. McCoy informuje ich, że Nona nie żyje. Tyree jest wściekły i żąda od Kirka dostarczenia broni. Nie chce więcej pokojowych rozwiązań. McCoy zwraca Kirkowi fazer. Oba są rozgoryczeni tym, co trzeba zrobić, ale nie ma wyjścia. Kirk wzywa statek, a na wezwanie odpowiada Spock. McCoy jest prawie zaskoczony słysząc, że Spock żyje, ale potem stwierdza, że w końcu komputery nie umierają. Kirk prosi, by Scotty skonstruował100 strzelb. Scotty jest zmieszany tą prośbą, ale Kirk zmienia formę prośby na, "Węże, węże dla Rajskiego Ogrodu." Potem mówi do doktora, "Wracajmy do domu." Pamiętne cytaty "Był czas, gdy nasza broń rosła w siłę szybciej niż nasza mądrość, i prawie zniszczyliśmy samych siebie. Nauczyliśmy się stąd, jak tworzyć zasady dla naszych podróży by nigdy nie zdarzyło się to na żadnym ze światów... po prostu każdy musi dorosnąć na swój sposób i w swoim czasie." : - Kirk, do Nony "Cóż, Jim, mamy tu jeszcze jedną bolesną wiadomość dla ciebie: jeśli Tyree nie będzie chciał walczyć, umrze jako jeden z pierwszych." : - McCoy "Wojna to nie jest dobre życie, ale to jednak życie." : - Kirk "Setkę... węży. Węży, dla Rajskiego Ogrodu. Jesteśmy bardzo zmęczeni, Mr. Scott; ściągnij nas do domu." : - Kirk, prosząc o sfabrykowanie strzelb "Równowaga sił; najgorsza, najbardziej brudna gra, ale jedyna, która pomoże chronić "obie" strony." : - Kirk, wyjaśniając swój plan McCoyowi "Jim! To znaczy, że skazujesz całą tę planetę na wojnę, która może nie mieć końca! Może trwać rok po roku, masakra po masakrze!" : - McCoy, sprzeciwiając się planowi Kirka "Tutaj!'' Zostawiłem ją tutaj!" "''To niezła rzecz, by ją tak zostawić." : - Tyree i McCoy, o zaginionej strzelbie Zza kulis Scenariusz * Choć scenariusz podaje nazwę planety, "Neural," nie zostaje ona wymieniona na ekranie. * Ten odcinek został pomyślany jako komentarz do trwającej wojny w Wietnamie. (The Star Trek 30 Years Special Collector's Edition book) * Oryginalny twórca scenariusza, Don Ingalls, podpisał się pseudonimem Jud Crucis po tym, jak Gene Roddenberry zmienił go nieco. Oryginał Ingallsa zawierał dużo więcej odniesień do Wietnamu niż w końcu pokazano. Zgodnie z tym, co napisał Allan Asherman w Star Trek Compendium scenariusz opisywał Apella jako "Ho Chi Mihn-typ" a członkowie jego szczepu nosili mongolskie stroje. Ponieważ przyjaciele Roddenberry'ego służyli w tym czasie jako oficerowie LAPD, Ingalls nie spodobały się jego zmiany, a jego pseudonim to werbalny skrót od"Jesus Crucified" - Jezus Ukrzyżowany. * Oryginalny scenariusz określa jadowite stworzenie jako "gumato", ale DeForest Kelley pomylił się w wypowiedzi i tak już zostało. Obsada * Jest to jeden z dwóch odcinków, w których pokazuje się Dr. M'Benga, ponownie pojawia się w That Which Survives. * To jedna z ostatnich ról Nancy Kovak. Wkrótce po tym wyszła za mąż za konduktora Zubina Mehta i odeszła z zawodu. * Ned Romero (Krell) zrobił karierę grając indian, włączając w to rolę w TNG's - pożegnanie Wesley Crushera, odcinek Journey's End. Production * Występ Nancy Kovak podczas sceny uzdrawiania Kirk za pomocą korzenia Makojest zadziwiająco sugestywny. To, że przeszedł przez cenzurę jest zasługą innej sceny, która miała ukazać się później i tak oburzyła cenzorów, ze wyciąwszy ją nie zwrócili już uwagi na drugą, łagodniejszą. Również wspomnienia Tyree o "nocach szaleństwa" , które doświadczył z Noną, były trudne do przełknięcia przez TV lat sześćdziesiątych. * Ten odcinek ma trzy bloopery. Zwierają one scenę, gdy Shatner i zostaje trafiony strzałą w krocze, Kelley usuwa ją, podczas gdy Shatner zanosi się śmiechem, a inny pokazuje młoda kobietę na pikniku z mugato, ubranym w imprezowy kapelusik. W trzeciej scenie DeForest Kelley ma koc, przerzucony przez ramię ai mamrocze "Przeklęci Indiańce." Inne informacje * W odcinku TNG z pierwszego sezonu Too Short a Season akcja miała rozgrywać się początkowo na planecie Neural, gdzie stary James Kirk odkrywa, że przez wojnę, która toczyła się dzięki niemu, niemal cała cywilizacja została zniszczona. Shatner albo był nieosiągalny, albo niechętny projektowi, zmieniono więc miejsce akcji na inną planetę. * Leonard McCoy prawie nigdy nie strzelał z fazera. The Man Trap i ten odcinek to rzadkie wyjątki. W odcinku The Return of the Archons wycelowuje fazer w członków Wspólnego Ciała, ale nie strzela. * Nie jest jasne, do kogo chciał strzelić Tyree, gdy wycelował w Kirka i Nonę: w nią, czy w niego? * W komiksowej książce "The Order of Things" w części pt Blood Will Tell , ta historia opowiedziana jest z punktu widzenia Klingonów.. * Pod koniec odcinka mamy pewną nieścisłość w ciągu wydarzeniowym: gdy Kirk prosi, by Scotty sfabrykował sto strzelb. Scotty odpowiada, "Nie całkiem załapałem, sir – setkę czego?" Wcześniej, na początku, Scotty otwarcie mówi, że Spock został postrzelony z takiej właśnie broni. Występuje * William Shatner jako Captain Kirk Również występują * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Nancy Kovack jako Nona * Michael Witney jako Tyree * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Ned Romero jako Krell * Majel Barrett jako siostra Chapel Udział biorą * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Booker Bradshaw jako Dr. M'Benga * Arthur Bernard jako Apella * Janos Prohaska jako The Gumato * Paul Baxley jako Dowódca patrolu * Gary Pillar jako Yutan Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Roy Sickner jako Mieszkaniec miasta #2 Kaskaderzy * Jay Jones jako dubler Neda Romero * Regina Parton jako dublerka Nancy Kovack de:Der erste Krieg en:A Private Little War (episode) es:A Private Little War fr:A Private Little War (épisode) ja:カヌーソ・ノナの魔力（エピソード） nl:A Private Little War Kategoria:Odcinki TOS